


Prove it (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Liam tops without topping, M/M, My works from tumblr, Spanish Translation, Stiles knew it, Theo is embarrassing, Top Liam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Muchas gracias a louis_wife505 por dejarme traducir su serie, mi primer thiam traducido!!!!





	Prove it (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prove it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355788) by [louis_wife505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505). 

> Muchas gracias a louis_wife505 por dejarme traducir su serie, mi primer thiam traducido!!!!

**Mensaje de @ baileystorm17**

**Persona 1: —¿Por qué están sin aliento ?**

**Persona 2: —Uh, no hay razón...**

**Persona 3: —Acabamos de tener sexo.**

**Persona 2: —¿No sabes cómo callarte?**

Liam se quedó despierto mirando el techo de su habitación. No podía dormir, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en Theo. Había pasado casi un mes desde que la manada derrotó al Anuk-ite y todo en Beacon Hills se calmó. Scott, Stiles y Lydia fueron a la universidad, Malia se fue con Scott. Corey y Mason estaban tan unidos como siempre. Incluso Nolan parecía estar bien. Theo, por otro lado, no había mejorado mucho su vida. Ahora era un buen tipo, pero todavía vivía en su camioneta.

Le dijo a Liam que estaba trabajando para conseguir un lugar propio, pero Liam todavía se sentía mal porque Theo no tenía un lugar para dormir cómodamente. Había pensado en pedirles a sus padres que se acogiera a Theo, pero sabía que Theo nunca estaría de acuerdo. Actualmente estaba tratando de pensar en una forma de hacer que Theo al menos pasara la noche aquí. Después de una hora de pensar, decidió preguntarle.

Levantó su teléfono y llamó a Theo, casi esperando que no contestara. Entonces, cuando escuchó el tercer tono, sorprendió a Liam. —¿Qué quieres Dunbar?

Parecía cansado pero no molesto como si tratara de sonar. —Uh, hola Theo. ¿Cómo estás?

El segundo Liam dijo las palabras si supiera que eran las cosas equivocadas que decir. —¿En serio Dunbar? Es la una de la mañana y ¿me llamas para preguntarme cómo estoy?

Liam oyó a Theo reír, pero lo ignoró. —En realidad estaba llamando para preguntarte si querías estrellarte en mi casa, pero yo…

Theo lo interrumpió. —¿De verdad? ¿Me dejarías estrellarme allí? —Theo sonaba genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿Si, Por qué no?

Theo le agradeció y le dijo que había sido expulsado de otro estacionamiento cerca de su casa, por lo que estaría allí en unos minutos. Liam solo dijo ‘ok’ y colgó. Colocó su teléfono en su mesita de noche y se levantó para darle a Theo algunas mantas adicionales, excepto que no pudo encontrar ninguna. Su madre probablemente las tenía en su habitación, se enfriaba fácilmente. Liam suspiró ruidosamente y decidió que compartiría su cama con Theo. Era lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

No cinco minutos después de que Liam regresó a su habitación oyó que el camión de Theo llegaba. No quería despertar a sus padres, así que bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Theo entró y siguió a Liam arriba, ninguno de los dos habló hasta que estuvieron en la habitación de Liam. —Estamos... uh… vamos a tener que compartir la cama. Mi mamá tiene las mantas adicionales en su habitación, es muy friolera en invierno. —Theo asintió, cualquier cama era mejor que el asiento trasero de su camioneta, incluso si tenía que compartirla con Liam.

Liam se acostó, esperando que Theo hiciera lo mismo antes de apagar su lámpara. —¿Uh Liam? ¿Me prestas algo para dormir? No creo que sea muy cómodo dormir con jeans y manga larga —. Theo no quería preguntar pero no había tenido la oportunidad de lavar su ropa recientemente.

—Uh, sí, claro—. Liam se levantó y buscó en sus cajones unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de tirantes. Cuando los encontró, se las arrojó a Theo. Theo vio como Liam se recostó y se cubrió los ojos, haciendo que Theo se riera suavemente. Se cambió rápidamente antes de acostarse junto a Liam.

Liam se había quedado dormido con facilidad, pero Theo despertaba pensando que se va a tener que trasladarse a otro lugar. Después de la cuarta vez que se despertaba, y al ver que eran las 4 de la mañana, decidió quedarse despierto. Liam, completamente perdido en la tierra de los sueños, olvidó que no estaba solo en su habitación. Sus sueños se convirtieron en un poco X y no pudo evitar excitarse. Comenzó a molerse contra la cama y gemir. Theo no sabía qué hacer. Estaba más rojo que un tomate y, si estaba siendo honesto, los gemidos de Liam lo excitaron un poco.

Después de cinco minutos de Liam gimiendo, Theo elige despertarlo. —¡Dunbar!—, Gritó en voz baja mientras empujaba a Liam, casi haciéndolo caer de la cama.

—¿Qué carajo?— Liam rodó sobre su espalda y miró a Theo. —¿Por qué fue eso?

Theo pudo ver una tienda de campaña en la manta cerca de la entrepierna de Liam. —Lo siento, ¡no puedo dormir cuando estás allí gimiendo como una maldita estrella porno!— Theo se aseguró de hablar en voz baja para no despertar a los padres de Liam.

Liam miró a Theo con los ojos muy abiertos. Había estado soñando con él y Theo haciendo algo muy cercano al porno. —Lo siento—. Liam escondió su rostro debajo de sus mantas, esperando que Theo lo dejara caer.

—¿Con quién era el sueño?— Theo solo tuvo que empeorar su situación.

—Uh, fue Hayden—. Liam escuchó que su corazón se aceleraba, así que estaba seguro de que Theo también.

—Mierda, ¿de quién se trataba? Malia? Lydia? ¿Mason? —Theo bromeó con cada nombre que mencionaba. —¿O fui yo?— Oyó el corazón de Liam saltar y de repente ya no estaba de mal humor.

—Oh ... ¿ En serio?— Liam gimió y miró a Theo. —Sí OK. Que eras tú.—Liam no podía de ser más rojo.

—¿Quién estaba arriba?— Theo era realmente muy curioso.

—¿Qué?— Liam juró que lo escuchó mal.

—¿Quién fue el jodido y quién era el que jodia? ¿Quién estaba arriba? —Theo no podría haber sido más directo si lo intentara.

—Yo eh—. El latido del corazón de Liam fue constante. Theo no pudo evitar reírse.

—Lamento decírtelo, bebé lobo, pero lo superaría y te encantaría.

Liam se burló. —Por favor, iría y rogarías por más.

Theo lo fulminó con la mirada. —Soy más grande, quiero decir más alto—. Le guiñó un ojo a Liam, que miró hacia abajo, donde estaba la entrepierna de Theo. —Compruébalo.

Theo lo demostró pero estaba equivocado sobre una cosa, Liam estaba en encima. Estaban tan cerca de su clímax cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de Liam. Liam se bajó de Theo y se escondió debajo de las mantas. Theo miró a su alrededor para ver a Scott y Stiles entrar en la habitación. Liam estaba rezando para que sus padres no se hubieran cruzado con él y Theo. —¿Uh no llamas mucho?— Theo espetó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en la cama de Liam?—, Preguntó Stiles.

—Estoy quedándome aquí por un tiempo hasta que encuentré un lugar propio—. Liam finalmente se asomó por debajo de las mantas.

—Eso no explica por qué está en tu cama. ¿Y por qué estás sin aliento?

Scott los miró a ambos tratando de descubrir qué estaba pasando con su beta. —Uh, no hay razón...— Liam sabía que Scott sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Acabamos de tener sexo—. Theo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Liam, que lo estaba mirando.

—¿No sabes cómo callarte?— Scott y Stiles no tenían ganas de lidiar con lo que estaba sucediendo, así que se fueron, pero Theo escuchó a Stiles preguntando por sus 20 dólares.


End file.
